A Cat With A Secret
by AnotherFanGirl852
Summary: Walking home from work one night, Hangeng finds a kitty. He takes the kitty home with him, instead of leaving it out in the cold. But what Hangeng doesn't know about this cat is that this cat isn't like all the other kitties. This kitty cat has a secret. This is Hangeng and Heechul one shot.
1. They Meet

The young man buries his nose under his scarf to keep it warm. His hands make fists inside his pockets of his coat. He hunch up his shoulders trying to keep his body heat. He walks quickly, wanting to get to his apartment, and out of the cold.

The sun slowly dips down closer to the horizon. The young man decides to take a short cut, and turns into the park. No many people are in the park, just some brave souls embracing the chilly air. The man continues his way home, as the sun continues to sink into the horizon.

"Meow." The young man stops short. He looks around. "Meow." The bush rustles. He jumps, landing his eyes on the bush. He squats down, watching the moving bush. A pair of green eyes meets the man's warm brown eyes. The young man takes his hands out of the pocket to help the cat to get out of the bush. He picks up the cat, standing up. He looks around the park. No one is near. Who would leave a cat in the cold? "Meow."

"I can't leave you here in the cold." The young man unzips his coat a little, and places the cat inside his coat. He zips up again. He continues his journey home, the sun disappearing.

* * *

The young man unzips his coat to let the kitty out. He hangs his coat and scarf up. "Meow." His new roommate sits in the kitchen.

The man chuckles as he walks to the kitchen. "You must be hungry. What do cats eat?" He thinks for a moment, looking at the kitty. "Milk!" The cat tilts its head. How the man pronounced milk, it's clear that he isn't Korean. "Cats eat milk." He opens the refrigerator. He places the milk carton on the counter. He opens the cupboard, and takes a bowl. The man pours the milk in the bowl, and then takes a swig from the carton. He puts the milk away. The man turns to find the kitty has already jumped up on the counter and is happily lapping up the milk.

"Guess you were hungry." His warm brown eyes watch the Russian blue cat drink the milk. "Where's your family? They must be worried about you. Tomorrow, we'll go see if we can find your family. Guess, in the meantime, I should get some cat food for you. I'll be back in a few minutes." The man gets ready to leave his apartment again.

Once the door closes, the kitty stops drinking the milk. He has to find a way out of here. But, he doesn't know when the man will be back, and plus, how suspicious would it be if the man brings a cat home and then the cat is gone. This kitty is in a real pickle. This is no ordinary cat. This cat has a secret.


	2. The Secret

The young man sits at the dinning table eating his breakfast with his roommate sitting on the table next to his cat food, watching the man eat. "I think I should introduce myself. My name is Hangeng." He takes another bite, and then continues. "I thought giving you a name, but you most likely have a name and a very worried family." Hangeng finishes his breakfast and starts to pick up. "So you and me are going to find your family today." Hangeng hand washes the dish. "I've thought it through where we are going to look." Hangeng turns to smile at the kitty.

The cat just sits on the table looking at Hangeng, know that Hangeng's efforts will fail.

* * *

Hangeng collapse onto his couch, exhausted from his fail search of finding the cat's family. He looks to the cat that is now sitting next to him on the couch. "I guess you're a stray. I guess you'll be living here with me now. Let's give you a name."

Hangeng thinks about it, while petting the cat.

"Qui."

The cat titles his head at the name.

"It's Chinese for autumn. Because that's when we met, in the autumn." He smiles at his roommate.

* * *

After dinner, Hangeng takes a shower and then relax in his bed reading a book with Qui curl up in his lap. In some way Hangeng is glad that Qui doesn't have a family. He is happy that he has a little friend living him to give him company.

Hangeng's book slowly slips out of Hangeng's sleeping hand. It lands on the floor with a thud. Qui has been waiting for his new "owner" to fall asleep. Qui's green eyes began to change color into a dark brown. Qui is going to risk everything.

* * *

The next morning Hangeng wakes up with the sunlight spilling into his bedroom. "Good morning, Qui." Hangeng greets his little kitty in Chinese. Hangeng reaches over to pet Qui, but hand couldn't find Qui. "He must of went to explore the apartment some more.

Hangeng gets out of bed only to stumble over his book. "Great. Now I lost my place." He mumbles. He picks up his book and places it on his bed.

Hangeng went to put on fresh cloths when he notices a t-shirt of his and a pair of cargo pants was missing. He didn't think much of it. He most likely wore the clothes and just didn't remember it. Hangeng leaves his room and stands in the doorway of the living room. He is shock to see someone sitting on the couch.

The person stands and approaches Hangeng. His dark brown eyes meet Hangeng's warm brown eyes. This is a beautiful person. His black hair frames his face. He wears Hangeng's missing t-shirt and cargo pants. He has one hand on the waistband of the cargo pants, holding them up on his smaller frame.

"My name isn't Qui." The man mispronounces the name. "My name is Kim Heechul."


End file.
